User talk:68.189.230.114
Welcome to Memory Alpha! I've noticed that you've already started making some contributions to our database – thanks for your edit to the Talk:Constitution class page! Might I suggest that you consider registering an account with us? Creating an account is quick, easy and free, and doesn't require you to give us any personal information at all. But there are a number of benefits to logging in, including the following: * The use of a specific username that helps other archivists recognize your own contributions * The ability to view all of your contributions via a My contributions link * Your own user page and ' ' * The ability to create a that lets you add articles that interest you * The ability to * The ability to images and other media * The ability to create a custom to modify the appearance of this site * The right to contribute in formal decisions in the community, including the pages for deletion and nominations for featured articles. Before signing up, however, you may wish to view some of our policies and guidelines, which provide links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the editing guidelines, copyrights, and guidelines for proper etiquette. If you're concerned about privacy, you should know that you're not required to provide any personal information at all – not even an e-mail address! We've tried to make signing up as quick and as painless as possible. I hope you'll consider ! Thanks. -- Gvsualan (Talk) 05:02, May 21, 2009 :The above named user is the most currently available administrator to contribute to Memory Alpha; their signature was automatically added by User:Wikia. If you have any immediate questions or concerns, you may contact that user through their talk page. Signatures Please sign your comments on talk pages using four of these: ~ . Thanks - Archduk3 05:37, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Sign your posts. Use the signature button at the top of the edit page or use ~~~~. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 05:52, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :Look, people don't want to have to go back behind your every edit and sign for you - please start or take a break from editing. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 06:06, 24 June 2009 (UTC) ::There is also really no reason at all to go and dig through 2+ year old and dead conversations to add useless and often baseless personal speculation. --OuroborosCobra talk 06:34, 24 June 2009 (UTC) :::While I disagree with OC on the idea that dead conversations exist on a public wiki like this (if you edited archived pages, that'd be another issue), we should generally try to limit discussion on articles to subjects that could help with the advancement and editing of a page. Nitpicks and speculation brought up on talk pages in lieu of objective advice, comments or questions about an article's style or coverage aren't really wanted or necessary (not saying you've done that or not).--Tim Thomason 08:04, 24 June 2009 (UTC)